The world wide network of computers commonly known as the "Internet" has grown rapidly over the last several years. Much of this growth has been driven by the increase in popularity of the World Wide Web ("WWW" or "Web"). The WWW is a collection of files written using HyperText Markup Language (HTML), commonly referred to as "Web pages." HTML files may be easily configured and created by users and accessed and displayed using specialized applications known as Web browsers, which allow a user to access and view HTML files using a graphical user interface.
Partially as a result of this growth in popularity, many products can now be distributed to consumers with relative ease. Unfortunately, many users will not purchase a product without first trying the product. However, it is currently difficult to subsequently control access to a distributed product.